


Casablanca

by Biohazrat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions, lots of casablanca quoting, rhys is stupid, this is sad for like a minute, this might have bad grammar i wrote it in like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biohazrat/pseuds/Biohazrat
Summary: Rhys wanders off in the middle of the night, leaving behind a very worried and anxious synth.





	Casablanca

Rhys hadn't been back in about a month. He was good at not leaving a trail, although the idea that it was unintentional hadn't slipped Nick's mind. The man had left during the night, never even causing the synth to stir when he snuck out. If he even had snuck out. There wasn't a good reason for why he would leave, but there were quite a bit of people looking to end him. Suave as he was you had to make a few enemies in the wasteland. If someone had taken him, say while he had gone outside for a smoke, then they must have taken him quick. Maybe they had just killed him then, but if he was dead then wouldn't there be evidence?  
As Nick thought over all the ways his lover could have been killed, he raised his hand to call Charlie over. Alcohol didn't affect him in anyway but it made him feel human. Rhys would always order drinks for them both anyway, never once treating Nick like he was different in any way. At first it just seemed delusional but after you get to know the man you would find that he treated everyone just the same. Although he did treat Nick the best.  
His absence had been so grueling, him being gone had made everything seem so much darker. When he had walked into Nick's life he had changed his whole world. Everything had been so ethereal, like a dream. One minute he was a trusted partner the next they were inseparable lovers. Rhys had been all smiles and giddiness when he was around Nick, it made it easy to forget the business they had with the institute. And now, Nick is once again alone in this world.  
He downs the drink Charlie brings him, the taste of it dull on his old sensors. He listens to the song Magnolia belts, sending a wave of nausea through him.

"You must remember this, A kiss is still a kiss, A sigh is just a sigh..."

Rhys had the habit of singing this one. Holding his face against Nicks damaged neck as he would hum the words.

"The fundamental things apply, As time goes by. And when two lovers woo, They still say, I love you..."

Nick doesn't pay any mind the bustle in the third rail, busy digging the metal of his hand into the old bar. Magnolia had chosen a bad time to sing this particular song.

"On that you can rely, No matter what the future brings, As time goes by....."

A warm hand is on his as the lyrics fade away. His glowing yellow eyes jump to the man who was now seated on the stool next to him. While he had a large gash in his forehead and his hair was scruffy, Rhys looked about the same. His brown eyes turned amber in the pale light, tan skin glowing with a nervous smile played on his face. Of course he wasn't dead.

"I thought you'd be happier to hear our song Nicky." Rhys hesitantly pulls his hand away, reaching into his leather jacket. Nick swallows a lump in his throat. He felt almost overwhelmed at actually seeing Rhys again. The prospect of his death was an awful thing. The fact that he was actually here, out of nowhere, was crazy.  
Of course he was angry, pissed even, but Rhys was clearly guilty. The crease in his forehead and the sweat on his neck a clear indication. Rhys finally pulls out a folded piece of paper, setting it down in front of the synth. Nick picks it up gently, unfolding it and straightening the crumpled material.

‘Gone to check out that Nuka Cola Radio signal. Didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful! I’ll be back soon. With love, Rhys.’

So it was an accident.

" I had meant to leave this for you when i left, but i guess i forgot." Again Rhys wavers, his eyes darting from Nick and then to the note. The synth can't help but melt, his eyes looking straight at Rhys. As much as he felt that he should be mad, Nick couldn't help but send Rhys a warm smile.

"Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, he walks into mine...." Nick pulls Rhys close, the man leaning in turn to rest his head on Nicks shoulder. A tired laugh rumbles out of him, exhaustion seeping out of him in waves. Nick wasn't one for public displays of affection, but now seemed the most appropriate. He moves his arm to take Rhys in tighter, fingers tracing circles into the sole survivors waist.  
Rhys sighs, pushing his broad nose further into Nicks coat.  
"You despise me don't you?" He shakes out, the tremor that runs through him makes Nick just hold on tighter.

"Of course not..." Nick sighs. "I just wish you weren't so forgetful. Would have spared me the anxiety."

"Nicky, I think you know me well enough to know I'm a lost cause!" Rhys raises his face up, now nose to nose with the detective. "But for you I'll make the effort."

Rhys raises his hand to hold onto Nick, his fingers tracing the tie around his neck. The synth only grins, moving his free hand to cup Rhys cheek.

"Here's looking at you, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> “…Here’s looking at you, kid.”  
“Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine…”  
“You despise me, don’t you?”  
ARE QUOTES FROM THE MOVIE CASABLANCA  
I love that movie so I wrote this idk,,  
also the song Magnolia is singing is As time goes by by Billie Holiday!!! (which is a reference to Casablanca I just dont stop)


End file.
